cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Death Before Dishonor
About DB4D Death Before Dishonor is a small, military orientated alliance, dedicated to preserving the sovereignty of it's members, to the advancement of the alliance, and to at all times upholding the standards of honor on which it was founded. The armed forces of the alliance pride itself on military excellence, and steadfast discipline, which are believed by it's members to be the fundamental elements of a successful, strong, and free alliance. Death Before Dishonor believe in an honorable death before a dishonorable existence, and are willing to fight and die to preserve their safety, prosperity, and dignity, as well as that of their friends and allies. General Information/History The idea of Death Before Dishonor was first conceived after Aryan83, ruler of The Land of True Israel, and the former Imperial Regent of the Global Republic of Armed Nations, finding himself in various uncompromisable disagreements with the other alliance leaders about overall alliance direction, and after exhausting all efforts toward finding a middle ground, chose to succeed from GRAN in which he proudly served as a respected government official for roughly 2 1/2 years. Although it was not an easy choice, and the decision to succeed or stay was a controversial topic among citizens of the Land of True Israel, Aryan83, still holding GRAN in high esteem, concluded that succession was the best option. Following the succession, he begun to envision a new alliance. This new alliance was to be an alliance not like all the others, an alliance of a higher standard, an alliance that prides itself on upholding their honor, and who still understands the importance of discipline as a fundamental element necessary to maintain the overall sovereignty of it's members. Soon, Aryan83 was joined by his long time friend and ally OhBuhnanerz, ruler of the Nation of Master Hunter, who had also chose to succeed from GRAN, followed by Hover Pilot of Hover Nation, who left the alliance he was with. It was these 3 founding fathers that laid out the brickwork for what would hopefully become a great alliance. After more then 2 weeks of planning, on 10/16/09, Death Before Dishnor was officially born. Only a few minutes after the Declaration of Existence was made, a new friendship was formed as Veritas Aequitas publicly vowed to protect DB4D. IRC Channel To contact Death Before Dishonor, we welcome all to our channel located at #DB4D on coldfront. Death Before Dishonor official charter Death Before Dishonor Official Charter We, the citizens of Death Before Dishonor (hereafter known as DB4D), in interest of prosperity, freedom, liberty, and maintaining a sovereign alliance, hereby decree the following charter as representative of our official structure and ideals, and as the supreme law of the land, which every nation among the alliance shall assume the duty of upholding. Article I- Founding Principles Honor- We believe that honor is what defines one’s value and worth, and that each member and officer must at all times uphold the honor and integrity of themselves, the alliance, and of all the members within the alliance. DB4D members shall never, under any circumstances, bring dishonor to the alliance. Loyalty- We believe that being loyal is essential to being honorable. All members are expected to remain loyal to the alliance and government officials during their duration as members. Furthermore, we vow to always stand beside our friends and treaty partners, to defend them when the time comes, and if need be, die beside them. Unity- We believe that in order to maintain a prosperous alliance, we must stand united together as one, each member willing to help out another during times of need, if at all possible. Respect- We believe in mutual respect, and as an alliance we must conduct ourselves accordingly. We vow to show respect toward any other alliance, granted said alliance shows the same respect toward us, regardless of any possible differences in opinion or ideals. Article II- Member Naturalization All nations are welcome to join the alliance, granted they complete the required application process, and that they are not: A.) Currently engaged in any wars. All wars must be finished before the application is processed, and the membership is approved. B.) Currently on the ZI list of another alliance, or the target of another alliance. We will try to help resolve any issues that may exist before the application is processed, and the membership is approved. All applicants under 10000 NS must switch to the yellow team within 15 days of acceptance into DB4D, and be willing to support the required team color senate obligation. We will assist in finding good trades for those who must switch colors, before the switch happens if possible. All applicants must agree to uphold the charter, laws, ethics, and standards of the DB4D to the best of their abilities Member Resignation- Members may freely leave the alliance, however we expect to be paid back all that has been granted to them for nation growth, or for any special growth/nuclear programs. This does not include personal gifts and money made in tech deals. In order to resign, one must post a resignation form located in the appropriate section of our alliance forum. Article III- Government In order to remain organized and up to standard, the alliance structure and ranking system shall be the following: 1.) Supreme Commander- Supreme ruler of the alliance. Oversees all departments and memberships. A.) Powers- Determines the political direction of the alliance. Makes the final call regarding war declarations and military/hostile operations. May appoint Minister positions as he sees fit. May suspend/expel members from the alliance at his own discretion, except for the members who's removal from the alliance is to be done otherwise as according to this document. Makes the final call regarding sanctions, ZI sentences, and member expulsion. May Amend this charter at his discretion, with the majority vote of the Supreme Council. Retains the power to veto any legislation, decision, or charter amendment proposal made by other officers. B.) Succession - The Supreme Commander retains his tile for life, and can only leave his position via resignation or impeachment. The Supreme Commander may only be impeached due to treason, failure to abide by the charter and/or bill of rights, or for inactivity over 12 days. Impeachment must be ratified by a unanimous vote of Supreme Council, and a majority vote from all members. If the impeachment is successful, elections will be held to appoint one of the Supreme Council as new Supreme Commander. 2.) Supreme Council- Serves as the legislative and decision making branch of the alliance, consisting of a minister of each department. A.) Powers- Shall act in the stead of the Supreme Commander, in his absence. May suggest amendments to he charter, new laws and ordinances, and provide feedback on the overall direction of the alliance. All treaties, charter amendments, and law proposals made by the Supreme Council must have 2/3rd votes for approval by the council, in order to reach the Supreme Commander for ratification. B.) Impeachment- The Supreme Commander may remove/demote a councilman at his discretion. A Majority (2/3rds) of the councilmen may move for the impeachment of a fellow Councilman, however the removal is subject to being vetoed by the Supreme Commander at his discretion. 3.) Department Ministers- There shall be three departments in DB4D, each department shall have a Minister which sits on the Supreme Council, and who will appoint its subordinates known as Directors accordingly, all subject to the approval of the Supreme Commander. The Departments shall be known as Department of Foreign Affairs headed by the Minister of Foreign Affairs (MoFA), Department of Internal Affairs headed by the Minister of Internal Affairs (MoIA), and the Department of War and Defense headed by the Minister of War and Defense (MoWD). All Ministers have creative control of their departments that can not be infringed upon by anybody else but the Supreme Commander, however members from any department may be subject to being instructed by a minister from another Department, if it involves that particular department. (for example: A Nation who serves in the Foreign Affairs department can be instructed by the head of the Internal Affairs department, if it is involving Internal Affairs issues such as inner alliance tech deals, etc..) Minister of Foreign Affairs (MoFA) - Shall oversee the signing/Drafting of all treaties, have the power to appoint subordinates known as Directors, and appoint ambassadors to other alliances in hopes of expanding our friendships and political influence. Minister of Internal Affairs (MoIA) - Shall oversee the functioning of the various economical programs such as organized tech deals. May appoint a Director of Trade which shall oversee all trade circles, a Director of Tech who shall make sure all members of the alliance have prime opportunity to buy and sell tech, and a Director of recruitment who will oversee recruiting operations. It will be the duty of the MoIA to make sure his department is ran up to standard. Minister of War and Defense (DoWD) - The Director of War and Defense is the highest military position in DB4D, and shall oversee military progress and defense preparedness. The MoWD will appoint Generals (Battalion Commanders) who are equal in rank to Directors, and run the military as seen fit. Article IV- The Constitution Section A.)- Foreign and wartime Conduct Death Before Dishonor shall remain as a Military based alliance, with our freedom, sovereignty and right to bear arms for the defense and advancement of the alliance being uncompromisable. 1.) Death Before Dishonor, being a military alliance, if ever finding itself in need of accepting peace during a war or a conflict, under no circumstances will accept terms dictating the decommission of weapons , nor shall accept terms calling for the destruction of wonders or improvements that would restrict the alliance from maintaining it's means of defense, or financial prosperity. This also includes Navy and nuclear weapons. 2.) Death Before Dishonor shall never accept a foreign viceroy to take command of its government or citizens for any reason, likewise we shall never appoint one to a defeated enemy, nor offer them humiliating and/or unjust terms, doing so would go against our very principals as stated in Article I of the Charter. 3.) Death Before Dishonor does not support or condone the practice of eternal ZI as a punishment for neither a rouge, an enemy, or an uncontrollable/unruly member, unless under circumstances where it is absolutely necessary, such as said target threatening to carry on a conflict, or in any other way posing as a direct threat to the alliance following a re-roll. Section B.)- Citizen's bill of rights Death before dishonor strongly believes in the personal freedoms of all citizens within the alliance, and as such we have established this bill of rights which shall never be subject to infringement by the government, or any other citizen. 1.) All Citizens, Officers, and leaders of Death Before Dishonor, by order of this constitution, as part of our official charter, shall be guaranteed the right to free expression, and to speak freely without fear recourse under the following conditions. Article IV sec. B subsection 1 does NOT reserve rights to: Backtalk, argue with, question or disobey the orders of, or otherwise disrespect a superior officer. If a disagreement occurs then it must be taken to a private setting, or before the Supreme Commander or Supreme Council, or those appointed by the Supreme Commander to mediate the situation, if necessary. Make OOC attacks against fellow members of Death Before Dishonor. Post on the OWF forums or in particular embassies, against the orders of the Supreme Commander. 2.) All members of Death Before Dishonor reserve the right to build and maintain their own nations how they personally see fit. 3.) All members of Death Before Dishonor reserve the right to exercise their freedom granted by this document, as well as to pursue personal happiness within the limitations of the Charter, the constitution, and the Bill of Rights. 4.) All members of Death Before Dishonor reserve the right to bare arms for the defense of their nations and of the alliance, with no forced limitations by a superior officer with the exception of the Supreme Commander, or a unanimous vote by Supreme Council if the Supreme Commander not present. 5.) All members who have been accused of, and/or is being charged with, any infraction of alliance law, be it of the Charter, Constitution, the Bill of Rights, or any other document which may or may not be implemented in the future, are to be presumed innocent until proven guilty, and have the right to stand a fair trial according to the DB4D legal procedures conduct document. It is commonly understood by Death Before Dishonor government that this document is the floor plan for how DB4D shall operate and govern itself, and as such is subject to being amended accordingly, in a legal manner consistent with the laws of this document, as the alliance grows older and situations change.